Medical Games
by Gamerz227
Summary: So this is the 6th addition to my Game Series. I must say, this turned out quite unexpected. Reviews are appreciated, sorry about this part being kind of short. I do plan to continue the series after this fic, though, so expect more. Once again, the disclaimer is too long and has been moved to the beginning of chapter one. Happy reading! Thanks for 400 views :D
1. Chapter 1

_Medical Games_

_A Lucky Star Fan Fiction_

**Disclaimer: All rights for the Lucky Star series and picture used from the anime go to Kagami Yoshimizu and any companies that worked with him. All rights for Haruhi Suzumiya's likeness go to Nagaru Tanigawa and all companies that worked with him. All rights to Hatsune Miku's likeness go to Crypton Future Media and Yahama.**

**Chapter 1:**

Kagami was sitting outside the Cosplay Café. She was still wearing her cosplay outfit, and through her light teal twintails, a smile was showing on her radiant face. 'Konata's such a weirdo…but she really knows how to have fun,' the young Tsundere thought as she waited for Konata to lock up the café.

"Man, we really killed it tonight, Kagamin!" Konata said excitedly as she locked the café up, still dressed in her cosplay outfit.

"Yeah, we did Konata," Kagami said.

"I can't believe they asked for an encore, that hardly ever happens," Konata said.

"Yeah, I know," Kagami said, smiling. They started walking back home when Kagami turned to Konata and asked, "Konata…?"

"Yeah Kagami?" Konata asked.

"How do you know my favorite song?" Kagami asked skeptically.

"Oh that…It's nothing," Konata said.

"Now I have to know," Kagami said, irritated and anxious.

"Okay fine…Tsukasa told me it," Konata said.

"But I've never told her…What're you hiding, Konata?" Kagami asked fiercely.

"Hey, hey, no need to get angry, Kagamin…" Konata said, and then added teasingly, "Even though it's so cute."

"Just tell me how you know," Kagami said, annoyed.

"Well…okay, don't get mad but," Konata started, taking a breath and finishing by asking, "Remember when I slept over that one weekend last winter?"

"Yeah…?" Kagami asked, barely remembering that night.

"I kinda heard you singing it in the shower…" Konata said.

Kagami turned bright red and asked, "How?"

"Well…I crept up to the door," Konata said.

Kagami abruptly asked, "What'd ya do that for?"

"…I was triggering a flag," Konata said.

"A flag!?" Kagami asked, furious, "You were gonna break in and…"

"Hey, whoa, I wasn't going to do anything like that" Konata said, taken aback, "Just sneak an accidental peek and see where it went."

"What the- It's not accidental if you're standing there to peek on me!" Kagami screamed.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, we both know who the pervert is here," Konata said teasingly, "Little miss dreamer."

"Wha- Hey you can't- Sh- Shut up!" Kagami yelled. They both had to stop their walk because Konata was laughing so hard she fell on the sidewalk. Kagami helped Konata up and they started walking again.

"So Konata, you never finished your story," Kagami said.

"Oh yeah, well when I got to the door I heard you singing. It sounded so good, but I didn't know the song from any of my anime," Konata explained, "I went to ask Tsukasa what it was but she didn't know, so I called up Miyuki. I told her the lyrics and she told me the title."

"And then you learned the song…for me…?" Kagami asked, touched.

"Well, yeah…I told you, I've liked you for a long time," Konata said.

"Konata…How long have you had feelings for me…?" Kagami asked curiously but also concerned.

"Honestly, the first day I met you," Konata said after a quick second of thought.

"Really…?" Kagami asked, stopping dead in her tracks, and picking up the pace when Konata kept walking, not noticing her stop. Kagami continued by asking, "But, what about me did you like so much…?"

"In all honesty, I was a bit envious," Konata said, which surprised Kagami even more, yet she continued to walk with Konata.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked.

"That's the thing; I was envious but didn't know what I was envious about," Konata started, then elaborated, "Maybe it was your height or your beauty, or maybe it was your quirky Tsundere cuteness. Something about you made you desirable, and I wanted to be that way, but the closer I got to you and the more I learned about you, the more I liked you."

"Konata…" Kagami said, and hugged Konata tightly.

"Kagamin…" Konata said, surprised. The world around the two girls disappeared. Kagami picked up Konata and held her close to her chest. All went dark except where Kagami stood holding her sweet hearted yet devious little otaku close in her arms. Then, Kagami started singing…the song she sang with Konata on stage. When she finished, she looked into Konata's eyes, and smiled. They both closed their eyes and Kagami kissed Konata gently. They separated, and looked at each other with a sparkle in their eyes, and then both snapped back to their senses, and Kagami set Konata back down on her feet.

They then realized they weren't alone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kagami went furious. Konata laughed at Kagami's reaction. There they both were, surrounded by the Cosplay Café's customers. All were going crazy over the yuri kiss they just witnessed between Miku and Haruhi. Kagami's face was bright red, and so was Konata's, but for a different reason. When all the otakus left, Konata stood up and saw something familiar in the alleyway. She walked in and Kagami freaked out.

"Wait Konata, It's not safe to go in alleys alone," Kagami said, worried, "there's some real creeps out there."

"Yeah, I think I've found one." Konata said, dragging a girl out of the alley, sketchpad and pencil in hand, drenched with nose blood, sporting a huge bump on the top of her head. Kagami jumped back until she realized it was Hiyori.

"She must've fallen backwards from the crowd," Konata said.

"Well, should we take her to the hospital?" Kagami asked.

"Hm…nah, I have a better idea." Konata said, propping Hiyori on her shoulders, and giving Kagami her sketchbook and pencil.

What happens next couldn't have been predicted. Kagami found out what caused Hiyori to pass out, but it wasn't the kiss. Hiyori drew Konata on top of Kagami in a way that reminded Kagami of the dream she had last night. She probably passed out from that combined with the kiss.

Kagami went bright red and almost hit Hiyori off of Konata for that, but cooled herself down, as Hiyori was still knocked out. They walked back to Konata's house, where Konata laid Hiyori down on the couch. Kagami decided to place Hiyori's pencil and sketchbook on the dining table.

"There, now all we have to do is wait," Konata said.

"Good idea, she might get confused when she wakes up," Kagami said, putting a makeshift icepack on the bump on Hiyori's head, "Are ya sure she'll be ok?"

"Yeah, I've seen her hit worse than pavement," Konata said.

Kagami took a closer look at the throbbing, now iced-over bump on Hiyori's head. It was pretty big and pretty bad, but there were no signs of blood…on the bump anyway. She lost a lot of blood out of her nose, but Kagami and Konata could attest to seeing much more from Sojiro. She felt very cold, but still conscious. Kagami stayed with Hiyori to make sure the icepack didn't make her too cold while Konata got her a blanket. Just then, Yutaka stumbled out of her room, with her pajamas nearly undone.

"Onee-chan…you woke me up…" Yutaka said, shuffling into the main room to find Hiyori lying on the couch. "Oh no, what is Hiyori-chan doing there? Is she hurt?" Yutaka asked as concerned and innocent as ever.

"She'll be fine, Yu-chan, she just kinda fell," Konata said, "But it's cute that you worry about her."

Yutaka smiled and said, "That's good that she'll be okay."

"Yeah, hey Yu-chan, who's home right now?" Konata asked. Kagami was busy looking after Hiyori so she just listened into the conversation.

"Oh..." Yutaka said, flustered, "Just me and Mr. Izumi." Yutaka grew bright red and started shaking a bit.

"Oh okay, well you can go back to bed, Yu-chan," Konata said.

"Thank you, Onee-chan," Yutaka said, walking away.

As she did, Konata said, "Oh, and bring Minami out here, maybe she could help." When Konata said that, Yutaka stopped dead in her tracks. She turned bright red, brighter than Kagami has ever turned. She then kept walking into her bedroom and brought Minami out with her. Like Yutaka, Minami's pajamas were also nearly undone.

Konata and Kagami just stared at the couple. They both managed to quickly put two and two together and realize what happened when they were away. Yutaka was too innocent to notice the look on their faces, but Minami noticed it right away. The same one appears on Hiyori's face from time to time. Minami turned red and tried to hide nervously and shyly away from their gaze. Konata and Kagami then turned to each other and started giggling.

"So, Yu-chan, you've finally triggered the final flag?" Konata asked, and then added, "I guess you two beat us to the game this time around." At that moment, the four girls turned around, Yutaka and Minami were red in the face and all but Konata jumped back a little. Apparently Hiyori had woken up at that moment, heard what Konata said, and nosebleed into another Yuri-induced coma.

"Kagami, get more ice," Konata said, "Minami, can you treat her at all?"

"…I can try…" Minami said, looking at Hiyori's passed out body. She seemed okay, just a bit feverish. It didn't seem like she needed much medication, but she did need to take it easy for a bit. "…She'll be okay…" Minami said, then, looking off at Kagami, said, "She just needs ice…"

Kagami returned with another makeshift icepack, and Minami placed it in a way where it would reach her forehead and bump. She then said, "…She needs a lighter blanket…and a thermometer…" Konata went to get a blanket and Yutaka went to get a thermometer. Kagami stood there with Minami.

"So…you and Yutaka…?" Kagami asked. The only answer she got was a blush that Minami tried desperately to hide. That was an answer enough for her. Kagami continued, "There's nothing to be embarrassed of. You two are a couple, and can express that however you want." Kagami's attempt to be supportive must've got through, because Minami lost the redness in her face, looked at Kagami, and smiled.

"Thank you…" Minami said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Konata returned with a lighter blanket, which she gave to Minami, and went to check on Yutaka. She found Yutaka trying to reach the thermometer.

"Here, lemme help ya with that," Konata said, grabbing the thermometer and handing it to Yutaka.

"Oh, thank you so much, Onee-chan!" Yutaka said, smiling brightly at Konata.

"So, how was triggering the final flag?" Konata asked teasingly.

"What's that mean, Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked.

"You know, like the games me and Kagamin play," Konata said.

"I heard that!" Kagami said, adding, "What's going on here," as she walked over.

"Oh nothing, just asking Yutaka a quick question," Konata said.

"Hiiragi-san, what are flags?" Yutaka asked, then added, "And what's a final flag?" Kagami turned red, and then turned to Konata.

"You didn't…" Kagami said.

"Relax Kagamin, all I did was mention our games, she doesn't know what that even means," Konata explained, to which Kagami calmed down. Yutaka just stood there, confused, but then she remembered the thermometer.

'Don't worry, Yutaka, sometimes I don't even know about Konata's definition of a game' Kagami thought.

"Oh, Hiiragi-san! Here's the thermometer Minami-chan wanted," Yutaka said, handing it to Kagami.

"Oh, thanks Yutaka," Kagami said, bringing it back to Minami, accompanied by Konata and Yutaka.

Minami checked Hiyori's temperature, and thankfully it read back normal. She then noticed Hiyori waking up.

"Well hello, sleepyhead," Konata said.

"Wha'appened" Hiyori said, still groggy.

"You passed out in an alley. We brought you back and helped you wake up," Kagami explained.

"We helped too, Hiyori-chan!" Yutaka said excitedly, referring to Minami also.

Hiyori suddenly got a look like she remembered something, then said, "Sketchbook…where's my sketchbook…?"

"Oh, that's right here," Kagami said, walking to the dining table and getting it and her trusty pencil for her. Hiyori then turned the pages to the erotic drawing of Konata and Kagami, placed her pencil on the page and finished the drawing. She then looked at it for a few seconds, and put the pencil down in despair.

"I've lost the inspiration!" Hiyori sadly exclaimed.


End file.
